the return of evil
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: After a month and a bit Pitch has returned stronger then before can Jack and the other guardians be able to stop Pitch or will they be destroyed this time warnings: JackXBunny - later on
1. Chapter 1

this is my first Rise Of The Guardians story and well I really do hope you like it

* * *

Jack's pov

It had been a month or so since we had defeated Pitch, I was hiding from Bunny being that well let's just say I had decided to drop a lot of snow on him, well he would disagree with me but well I felt that he needed to cool down and all. Since my season had gone now and spring was here fully now there was no need for snow well winter at the moment.

I walked into North's office, oh I didn't tell you this but since the whole defeating pitch thing I was now staying with North. I say north as like a father and well I guess he saw me as his son or something like that well he treated me as one so yeah.

I opened North's office door slowly just in case he was doing one of those flying ice toys or something along the lines of that, I came into the room when seeing that it was safe "Hey North" I say to him

"Hello Jack you's today good?" North asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine today, you wouldn't have seen Bunny around have you today?" I asked, well mind you I'd rather not run into him today being what I had done and all that, I was sure that he would be P***** today and well as much as I enjoyed annoying Bunny I'd rather not have him beat me up not that he could really get me if I froze him.

"Bunny? Not have not seen him" North says "if see him, let him know that you look for him"

"Ok thanks North" I say before going and leaving however found myself walking into something furry, I looked up to see Bunny. "Oh hey Bunny how are you today, good I hope anyway I should be going so see you" I say before trying to get past Bunny however Bunny didn't move

"North, can you tell Frostbite here that covering me with snow in my own warren isn't acceptable mate" Bunny says

I decided to take my chance to get away and got past Bunny and headed out of North's home and on to the snow. Little did I know that Bunny had followed after me as he wasn't letting me get away with the snow thing earlier, unlike Bunny I could fly.

* * *

Sometime later

* * *

I decided to head to home, home. Well I say that being that North's home was well I guess my home now as well, I sometimes wondered if I belonged with the guardians I mean it's cool and all but I didn't really feel like I belonged there and well I guess I was more scared that they would just turn on me like they had before with what happened at Easter.

I looked at the lake and stood next to it thinking about things however came out of them when hearing a voice.

"Hello Jack" The voice says, I tighten my grip on my staff knowing full well who it was "So you decided to leave the guardians or did they abandon you again"

"Shut up Pitch" I growled before pointing my staff at Pitch,

"Now that's not very nice is it Jack" Pitch says before knocking my staff away from me. I ran to go get it however Pitch pulled me back, "Now let's see what happens when a child dies and you're the cause of it" Pitch says slyly, there was no way that I would kill a child what was Pitch planning

"What do you mean?" I asked, I had to know what he meant

"Your little friend" Pitch says, I moved away from him and grabbed my staff before flying off to find Jamie, I had to make sure nothing happened to him.

I watched Jamie when having found him, I smiled seeing that he was alright. I guess Pitch was just messing with me but what if no, I had to not think of that. I watched Jamie playing with his friends and well it looked harmless enough but it was when I saw him crossing the road and a car speeding in his direction I moved in to save him.

I quick moving Jamie out of the way using my ice however this in turn caused the car to go out of control. I hadn't see the other child that was close by, I turned to hear the sound of a crash and saw a child no older then Jamie laying on the ground. I felt my heart drop.

"Jack" I heard Jamie say my name however I couldn't take my eyes off the dead child that laid on the ground beside the car that had been speeding. I had to get away, I flew away and hid myself way. I had caused the death of a child, sure I hadn't meant to but it still happened. I knew that the others would turn against me again and they would hate me, I didn't want that again.

* * *

North's place (pov end)

* * *

North had called a meeting it had been about what had happened, even though he had not been there he could still feel and see that something was wrong.

"What's this about North" Bunny asked

"Is about Jack" North says

The others looked at each other, unsure what to say well they all hadn't noticed anything wrong with Jack being that he seemed to acting as he normally did so what could be wrong.

"There was an incident that involved a child losing their life" North says

"And you think Jack caused it, I know what Jack's like mate and I know he wouldn't harm a kid" Bunny says, he couldn't really believe that he was defending the kid.

"I have to agree with Bunny, Jack wouldn't do that" Tooth says and Sandy did a symbol to say that he agreed also with Bunny and Tooth

"I know that it wouldn't be like Jack, I just say that the instant was caused by ice on road" North says "we need to find Jack, he will explain what happened"

* * *

Where Jack is (Jack's pov)

* * *

I couldn't believe what had happened; I laid my head down against my knees that where pulled close to my chest. I looked up to see Pitch

"You look so down Jack what is wrong?" Pitch asked me before placing a hand on my shoulder

"I caused the death of a child" I say my voice broken, so came out as a whisper "I didn't mean to" I say I hadn't mean it at all and knowing by know the others knew and would end up turning against me, for the first time in a while I didn't want to really live.

"Well how about I put you out of your misery" I heard Pitch say, I didn't have time to react as everything suddenly went black

* * *

to be continued

Please review - I do like to hear what you have to say


	2. Chapter 2

this is my first Rise Of The Guardians story and well I really do hope you like it

* * *

Bunny, Tooth, North and Sandy split up to try and find Jack, Bunny wondered where Jack could have gone being that it was like he had just gone up and well vanished without a trace. Bunny knew that the others would check places that Jack would normally be so he decided that he should check places that he knew that Jack had been in before. A thought came to Bunny's mind when he realised that Jack would be hiding and well there was only once place that he would be.

He tapped the ground with his foot and a hole appeared in the ground, Bunny hopped into the hole and headed to the place he was sure that Jack would be. When coming back out at the place he was shocked by the sight that he had seen

"Jack!"

Bunny came to Jack's side, he saw that Jack was bleeding from well it was hard to tell with the all the blood and all that. Bunny held Jack close to him checking that Jack was still alive and breathing, Bunny let out a sigh of relief seeing that Jack was breathing however only just.

"Just hold on mate" Bunny says before making another hole appear and carefully got Jack back to the North Pole. Bunny contacted the others letting them know that he had found Jack, it wasn't long after that, that the others got there.

"What happened to him?" North asked

"I don't know mate, just found him like this" Bunny says "He's alive, just"

* * *

A few days later

* * *

Jack remained unconscious for a few days; they made sure that someone was beside Jack at all times in case he woke up so that way they could tell the others and all that. North had done his best to treat Jack's wounds.

Jack's pov

The first thing I remembered was pain and it being dark. I could hear a voice however wasn't sure who it was then my mind went back to Pitch and well I quickly opened my eyes and sat up however found that to be a bad idea as the pain shot through my chest area

"Don't think about it Frostbite" A voice says, I turned to see Bunny standing next to the bed well I assume that it was a bed I mean it felt like one. I next felt Bunny push me gently so that I was laying down

"You're going to rest and after that you're going to explain about the child's death, alright mate" Bunny says, I was more scared and all that I mean they knew of what happened. I was surprised that they had even thought to help me after what I had done. I watched Bunny leave the room; I looked around for my staff which luckily was just beside my bed.

I moved to grab it and again pain came across my body, it was later that I ended up speaking with the others well it didn't go too well and all that being just like last time they didn't give me a chance to explain. They turned against me again, I felt like an idiot for believing that I would ever think they would accept me, I used my staff and left. They had said that I wasn't a guardian anymore for what I had done and well I guess I was never really a guardian to begin with.

* * *

Days later (Jack's pov end)

* * *

The guardians felt bad about what they had done, they hadn't given Jack a chance and well felt that they may have been a bit harsh well it was thanks to the man in the moon that they found out what had happened with the kid's death. Bunny was already out looking for Jack, he would never admit it but he kinder liked the kid in a type of way.

"Jack" Bunny called out looking for Jack he spotted some clothing that had belonged to Jack, Bunny came over when seeing the clothing moving. "Jack" Bunny kinder whispered and moved the clothing a little to see a well toddler with white silver hair.

* * *

Flash back (Jack's pov)

* * *

_It had been two or three days since the guardians turned against me, I didn't really care and the wounds that I had, had already to start to heal so it wasn't too bad. I didn't expect much to happen now and all that_

_"You see, they never accept you" A voice came from behind me_

_"Leave me alone Pitch" I growled _

_"I tried to tell you that this would happen, I'm the only one that will never turn my back against you" Pitch says coming closer to m, I pointed my staff at Pitch warning him that if he came any closer I wouldn't think of holding back my attacks._

_Pitch disappeared not really giving me a chance to react I felt a pinch like pain come in my right arm before darkness over took me. I at this time didn't know what had happened, when I woke up I noticed that everything was bigger than me and I had no idea what was going on_

* * *

Flash back end (Pov end)

* * *

Bunny still looked at the child before picking Jack up, "How did you get into this mess?" Bunny asked Jack even though he was sure that Jack wouldn't really know or answer "Hey mate once you're back to normal we'll not turn against you again" Bunny says before heading back to the North Pole. This was true even if Jack never forgave them for what they had done, Bunny headed back and well the others were surprised to see Jack in the state that he was in. Bunny handed toddler Jack to Tooth before handing Jack's staff to North being that North would know what to do with it, Bunny watched as Jack looked around.

"Bun, Bun" Jack says, Bunny was sure that Jack was trying to call him as well as that he had held his arms out to Bunny.

* * *

to be continued

Please review - I do like to hear what you have to say


	3. Chapter 3

this is my first Rise Of The Guardians story and well I really do hope you like it

* * *

Jack's pov

I held my arms out to Bunny and kept trying to say his name but at the age I was that wasn't something that I could do easily so I had to do my best. Both Tooth and North found it cute with the way that I spoke and well I wasn't sure what Sandy though but I liked the pictures that he was doing.

I felt myself be picked up by Bunny and well next thing I tried to do was grab his ears as they seemed interested I didn't realise that I could use my abilities even without my staff and well kinder froze Bunny. Bunny growled in anger having been partly frozen and well this in turn made me cry after all I was and would at like a toddler being that I was one at the moment.

Tooth moved me from Bunny's arms and started to calm me down so that I would stop crying, Tooth I have to admit was like a mother to me, North was like a father to me, Sandy I guess was like a brother to me well I strange silent brother. I wasn't sure what Bunny would really be to me though.

Pov end

Tooth noticed North leave the room before coming back not to long after with a baby bottle and something in the bottle, Tooth handed Jack over to North before going and trying to unfreeze Bunny. North placed the top of the baby bottle into Jack's mouth; Jack happily drank/suckled from the bottle. The bottle had baby formula inside of it, for some reason North had that. North watched Jack close his eyes when he drank from the bottle.

"How did the ankle biter get like this?" Bunny asked them now finally unfrozen and came over to North who was still feeding Jack.

"I have strange feeling in belly that Pitch is behind this" North says, he moved the bottle away from Jack seeing that Jack had finished the bottle quickly. North handed Jack to Bunny.

"I wouldn't have thought Pitch would have been capable of this, mate" Bunny says "You can't always go by a feeling that you feel in your belly you know mate"

"Well you're going to be in charge of keeping an eye on Jack" North says.

"Wait what, now way…." Bunny says before North interrupts him.

"Me, Sandy and Tooth are very busy at the moment and anyway he seems to be more taken to you" North says, he had noticed that Jack had started to fall asleep and cuddled close to Bunny's chest

"Fine but he had best not get in the way of my work" Bunny says before sighing, North said that Bunny could use the guest room while he was looking after Jack. Bunny went to the room before laying on the bed he hand blankets wrapped around him so that it was like a make shift warren as such, he kept Jack close to him and slowly fell to sleep himself.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

Jack woke up and slowly moved away from Bunny and looked around for something fun to do, he found the stable and slowly made his way into the stable. The reindeer didn't seem to mind Jack well they didn't really know that this was Jack. Jack at the moment was only wearing his blue jumper which was a bit too big for him.

When Bunny woke he realised that Jack was not anywhere in the room or where he had been sleeping, Bunny at that moment panicked that something had happened to Jack. He looked around before going to the stable, when seeing Jack near the reindeer he quickly pulled Jack away from them. Both North and Bunny where kinder scared of the reindeer after the reindeer had kinder tried to hurt them.

"Jack you can't go off by yourself" Bunny says holding Jack close to him.

"But they fun and pretty" Jack says cutely, Bunny kinder wished he had a camera so that he could well use it as black mail against Jack, he didn't want to remember Jack being in this cute age no it wasn't that.

Bunny let Jack go and watched Jack carefully; Jack went back over to the reindeer. The reindeer nuzzled Jack and Jack giggled, Bunny hated to admit it but he found Jack cute at this age and well wondered how he became who he was when he acted like this. Jack looked at the roof before making it snow.

"Look snow" Jack says happily.

"I can see that Jack" Bunny says. Jack looked at the corner of the room before seeing something dark move, he moved over to Bunny and buried his face in Bunny's chest, Bunny hadn't seen the shadow move "What's wrong?" Bunny asked.

Jack didn't answer, Bunny picked Jack up before leaving the stable and went to see the others, he found North in his work shop. "Hey North" Bunny says still holding Jack close.

"Hello Bunny how's jack?" North asked.

"He was fine but then just got really scared and he won't say why" Bunny says looking at Jack who was still keeping his head close to Bunny's chest. When North tried to move Jack away from Bunny Jack only gripped tighter to Bunny.

"North you should stop" Bunny says winching a bit being that Jack was pretty much pulling his fur as that really was all he could grip. North stopped trying to get Jack away from Bunny, North though for a moment before smiling "Jack would you like to play with this?" North asked before holding a toy bear out to Jack, Jack smiled before taking the bear. "Now Jack you want to tell us what you were scared by?" North asked.

"Scary moving shadow" Jack says quietly

Bunny and North looked at each other, both showing the same look. They knew that the shadow would have been one of Pitch's nightmares; Bunny looked at Jack before picking him up. Jack kept hold of the bear that North gave him to play with, "We have to get the others here, if Pitch's nightmares are here then that means he's going to be near also by then" Bunny says

* * *

to be continued

Please review - I do like to hear what you have to say, well I wanted to leave it at another cliffhanger so I will hope to update soon


	4. Chapter 4

this is my first Rise Of The Guardians story and well I really do hope you like it

* * *

North used the northern lights to contact Tooth and Sandy to tell them that they were needed for an important meeting. Bunny kept Jack close to his body as he didn't want Pitch getting hold of Jack, Jack was holding his teddy happily forgetting what he had seen.

Once Tooth and Sandy arrived the meeting started, North went about explain about how Pitch seemed to be after Jack and that he was close by due to the nightmare that had been found. Jack was being watched by Tooth's fairies and the elves as they couldn't really leave Jack on his own and not just because of Pitch being around it was mostly as he could be troublesome and didn't need Jack getting into any trouble.

Jack grabbed hold of one of the elves before hugging the elf tight and accidentally freezing the elf, Bunny and the others looked over seeing Jack holding a frozen elf "Well he hasn't seemed to lost his love for freezing things" Bunny comments before going and picking Jack up and taking the frozen elf away from Jack "So we can't really keep him from getting into trouble can we" Bunny sighed

"We will have to have one of us with him at all times in cause Pitch thinks of attacking as he will not stand a chance against Pitch" North says, Bunny put Jack down again and let Sandy entertain Jack for a little while. Sandy used his dream sand to make some dolphins appear, Jack giggled happy looking at the dolphins. Bunny and the others wondered if all children were as amazed as Jack could be when seeing things.

Jack eventually lost interest and looked around for something better to do, he came over to one of the windows before looking out and seeing the snow outside, the others were talking and had not had been watching Jack for a moment or two. When they turned to look at Jack they found that he wasn't there and well they panicked

"Jack, where are you Frostbite?" Bunny called looking around, the others looked round and well it was Sandy who spotted Jack being that Sandy was looking out of the window to see Jack playing outside in the snow, he tried to get the others attention but as usual they were not listening.

Sandy picked one of the elves up before shaking it, the others looked at Sandy due to when Sandy shook the elf a bell sounded out, once having gotten the others attention he did a symbol of a snow flake before pointing outside.

The others moved quickly and got outside, Bunny came and picked Jack up "You can't go running off mate" Bunny says "Pitch could have gotten ya and we wouldn't have known" Bunny had been worried that Pitch would have gotten Jack but when seeing that he hadn't Bunny felt relieved that Jack was ok

"sworry" Jack says sounding like a little kid, he gave Bunny a puppy dog look. Bunny sighed knowing that with Jack being the way he was at the moment he couldn't really stay made, '_I've gone soft, haven't I'_ Bunny thought to himself before putting Jack down so that he could play. Bunny and the others watched Jack to make sure he didn't decided to do another disappearing act as they all had thought that was enough for one day. Jack picked some snow up before throwing it at Bunny laughing cutely. Bunny couldn't help but laugh himself well he had to admit that for one Jack wasn't being his annoying self so Bunny didn't really mind this Jack.

Jack ran a little away before being lifted by something, "Well, well, well what do we have here" A voice said, the voice came from the one that was holding Jack. Jack tried to get out of the hold of who had grabbed him however the grip of the person was too strong

The others looked to see someone holding jack by his blue jumper, "get away from him now" Bunny growled, his boomerangs in his paws ready to attack however wasn't going to attack while Jack was in danger.

"Now why would I do that, I think my nightmares would love a new toy to play with" the person says, if not guessed by now it was Pitch. Pitch kept held of Jack, his nightmares came from behind him. Jack looked at the others with fear in his eyes "Bun" Jack says in fear

"Don't worry Jack; you're going to be alright" Bunny says, North, Sandy and Tooth wondered how they were going to get Jack out of the Pitch's hold. Bunny moved back slightly to stand next to the others.

"How are we going to get Jack away from Pitch?" Bunny whispers to the others, he didn't care that he was feeling cold from the snow being that they were outside,

"We need to trick him in to giving us Jack" North whispered back

The others nodded and agreed to this plan, Bunny looked at Pitch still having his boomerangs in his paws "What do you wish to achieve from this Pitch?" Bunny asked

"Well to destroy you guardians of course and well it would start with him" Pitch says before holding Jack above one of the nightmares, Jack gave out a frighten child scream when this happened.

Bunny was going to hurt Pitch once they got Jack away from Pitch "Even if you do that we'll still defeat you like times before and others will be chosen to be on our side" Bunny growls.

"Really, if that's true then it doesn't matter to you if Jack lives or dies" Pitch says before sending his nightmares to attack the guardians. Pitch dropped Jack before leaving, one of the nightmares attacked Jack. Bunny rushed as fast as he could to Jack's aid and destroyed the nightmare that attacked Jack.

Bunny held Jack close to him, the others finished the rest of the nightmares off before going over to Bunny and Jack "Is he ok?" Tooth asked

"I don't know" Bunny says seeing that Jack wasn't conscious at the moment, "Hey mate time to wake up" Bunny says to Jack however Jack remained unconscious

"We get him inside so I can check over him" North says before taking Jack out of Bunny's arms and carried him inside, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny followed after North, they all hoped that Jack would be alright.

It seemed like hours well it seemed like that to Bunny as they were waiting to hear from North if Jack was going to be ok. When North came out of the room the others looked at North "He will be ok but seems that he has fever however not a high one luckily" North says "We all take watch of him, make sure that he will not get worse"

Bunny decided to watch over Jack first, he was well hate to say it worried about the kid. Unknown to the other was that he well loved Jack and well he had never really told Jack as he was more scared that Jack would not feel the same way, Jack unknowing also loved Bunny but was scared also that Bunny didn't feel the same way.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

The guardians found out what ever was done to Jack was wearing off as now Jack was about the age and size of a 5 year old and causing trouble, Bunny was looking around for Jack as the kid was hiding from him. Jack had well been freezing his egglets and Bunny was not happy about it also Jack had leant that he could fly made it more hard to find and catch the kid.

"Jack you come out of hiding now or I'm telling North" Bunny threatened knowing that was going to get Jack come out of hiding and Jack came out from where he was hiding. Bunny was having a hard time trying to stay mad at the kid as well he was just cute, "You can't go freezing everything you want, alright"

"Me sorry Bunny" Jack says looking at the ground, Bunny sighed before picking Jack up and holding him close "If your wanting something to freeze then freeze North's elves, alright"

Jack smiled and looked up at Bunny "OK" Jack says cutely, Bunny wondered about what Jack's childhood was like being that well to him the kid feel very light for a child his age "Frostbite, you hungry?" Bunny asked

Jack looked at the ground and didn't answer, Bunny carried Jack inside. They were at Bunny's warren as Bunny had decided to watch Jack today; Bunny sat Jack down before getting them something to eat. When it came to eating Bunny noticed that Jack wasn't eating "It's ok to eat, mate" Bunny says however Jack shook his head

"Get in trouble" Jack say's quietly, Bunny was shocked at this. He wasn't sure why Jack would think he would get in trouble, sure he knew that Jack life growing up wasn't good being that he was born in a poor family but it didn't make sense

"Jack I promise you, that you're not going to get into trouble" Bunny says smiling a bit "If anyone wants to tell you off then they will have to through me" Jack smiled and started eating a little. Bunny made a mental note to go speak with North and the others about this as they might know something about this.

* * *

to be continued

Please review - I do like to hear what you have to say, why do you think Jack would think that he would get in trouble if he eats?


	5. Chapter 5

this is my first Rise Of The Guardians story and well I really do hope you like it

* * *

Once finishing eating Bunny picked Jack up and headed to North's place, he told Jack that he was not to go outside by himself or leave Bunny's side as he didn't need to have what happened before happen again. Jack was playing with Baby Tooth while the older guardian's talked

"He said that he would get in trouble if he ate" Bunny says

"Why would he think that?" Tooth asked, Sandy had a question mark above his head, and North well just didn't know "Surely he would have maybe said something in a letter to you when he was mortal" Bunny says to North

"I will look and see can find one from him" North says before they looked over at Jack to see that he was freezing some of the elves. Bunny came over and picked Jack up.

"Mate, wanna tell us why you would get in trouble for eating?" Bunny asked however Jack shook his head and cuddled up to Bunny, Bunny sighed however kept Jack close to him and looked at the others. He would think to ask Jack once he was back to normal; he looked down to see that Jack had started to fall to sleep.

* * *

A few more days later

* * *

Jack was now ten and going off on his own much to the others worry. Jack didn't really like having to stay in one place and well was exploring around, Jack was at Bunny's warren again playing pranks on Bunny and well this wasn't something that Bunny was going to stand for.

Jack's pov

I was flying fast away from Bunny well the whole point that he was chasing me so I didn't really want to be caught by an angry Kangaroo well Bunny. I could hear Bunny shouting at me to get back down or when he caught me I wouldn't want to know what he would do.

"**Get back down here now, Frostbite**" Bunny shouted in anger, ok maybe covering Bunny with snow while he was sleeping wasn't the best Idea but I can tell you that it was very fun though

"No way Kangaroo" I say laughing

"**Just wait I get my hands on you**" Bunny shouts still trying to get me, I couldn't help but laugh as well annoying Bunny was just fun and all that

"So you're a Kangaroo then" I say however I hadn't really expected Bunny to grab my staff and yanking it from my hands I well found myself next in water seeing that I had landed in a lake that was in Bunny's warren. I well had never learn to swim so ended up kinder drowning, I closed my eyes before hearing a splash and feeling something come along side me before pulling me up and out of the water.

I opened my eyes to see Bunny giving me a worried look "Are you alright Frostbite?" Bunny asked worriedly, he hadn't expected what had happened to happen. I smiled at Bunny "Yeah I'm fine" I say still smiling, I grabbed hold of my staff and held it close "Still you didn't deny that you weren't a Kangaroo" I say before getting hit on the head by Bunny

"I'm the Easter Bunny mate not some kangaroo" Bunny says before going off, I pouted a little when he did this I mean come on I hadn't meant to make him mad I mean come on he needed to lighten up a bit and all that. I decided to go to North's place, I didn't mind being with the others but I wasn't sure about most things I mean were we even a family.

I didn't really feel like I belonged with them, I mean they seemed to always turn their backs on me when I seemed to do the slightest thing wrong, maybe Pitch was right and they would never accept me, even though I wanted that more than anything in the world.

Jack's pov end

Jack went to the arctic, he felt that he needed to be alone and needed time to think to himself unknown to him that Baby Tooth had come with him. He sat on the ground before realising that Baby Tooth was with him, he didn't mind her as she had been more of a friend to him then the guardians had been.

"Hey Baby Tooth" Jack says smiling, it wasn't long before he saw a dark figure and stood up quickly and kept a strong hold of his staff, he moved Baby Tooth to his pocket so that she couldn't get taken.

"I see that it's starting to wear off, I would have thought that you would be with the guardians Jack" Pitch says, Jack kept his staff pointed at Pitch not showing any fear. "What's wrong Jack? did they ditch you Jack?" Pitch asked with a smirk on his face.

"Go away Pitch alright I'm not joining you" Jack says moving away from Pitch only to have the nightmares go in front of Jack and stop him, Jack turned to look at Pitch before moving out of the way of the black sand that came at him from Pitch. Jack moved Baby Tooth from his pocket "Go get the others ok" Jack says to her and Baby Tooth nodded and flew away to get the others.

"Calling your precious guardians Jack, they are not going to come, they don't care about you if they ever did they would never turned their backs on you" Pitch says before going for another attack and knocking Jack back.

Jack gritted his teeth and stood up, he was the age of a ten year old still so he would only have one more time to age before he became back his normal age. Jack wasn't sure how he could beat Pitch on his own and like this.

He chose to fight back shooting Ice at Pitch while Pitch shot black sand at Jack, both Jack and Pitch were thrown back. Jack stood up and looked around for his staff however before he could get his staff he saw Pitch had sent black sand at Jack. Jack closed his eyes awaiting the attack.

* * *

to be continued

Please review - I do like to hear what you have to say, whats going to happen next will Jack get hit by the attack or will someone step in find out in the next chapter

hey guys if you wondering why Jack though he would get in trouble for eating well that will be reviled later on so keep reading


	6. Chapter 6

this is my first Rise Of The Guardians story and well I really do hope you like it,

finally getting this chapter up, sorry for the wait and all. I've been trying to work an a ROTG christmas kind of story and all that

* * *

Jack never felt the attack and opened his eyes to see Bunny standing in front of him, Bunny had his back facing where Pitch was and protecting him from the attack however also taking the hit of the attack. "Bunny" Jack whispered unsure if Bunny was alright, Bunny didn't answer and fell to the ground. Jack looked at Bunny and knelt next to him

"Bunny, Bunny wake up" Jack cried shaking Bunny's shoulder however Bunny gave no response. Pitch had sent one of his arrows and it had instead of hitting Jack had hit Bunny.

"Oh did the stupid little bunny get hurt Jack" Pitch mocked before going and trying to attack Jack however again something stood in his way because the other guardians had shown up ready to fight

"Back away Pitch" North says holding his sword ready to attack. Sandy gave Pitch an angry look before doing the whole punch his hand bit and after pointing at Pitch saying that he was going to beat him up.

Jack picked his staff up before getting ready to attack also "Go away Pitch, we're not scared of you and never would be so you won't win" Jack shouted before running at Pitch and shooting ice at Pitch making Pitch move away back as each of Jack's attacks came close to hitting

"Fine, you may have won this battle but the war is only beginning" Pitch says before disappearing, this was true there was still much to come and they would need to be ready for the war that Pitch would bring.

Jack looked back at Bunny just as the others did; Jack wasn't sure what to do except watch as he didn't know what he could do. North and the others looked worried and were talking well Sandy was doing pictures that Jack could kinder make out, it wasn't long before they got back to the North Pole once there Jack was left in the care of the yeti known as Phil as North, Sandy and Tooth were trying to treat Bunny's wounds. Jack couldn't help but feel responsable for what had happened and felt that he could be a danger to the others.

Jack headed to the room that Bunny and the others were in, he had sneaked away from Phil in order to do this. He watched from the door way watching the others they seemed to be talking quietly to themselves saying things like they weren't sure if Bunny would survive seeing that the wound was deep.

Jack had tears in his eyes, Tooth turned to look at the door before seeing Jack standing there "Jack you shouldn't be here ok" Tooth says gently she didn't want Jack seeing Bunny like this. North attention come to the door also "Tooth is right Jack, go back to Phil, he watch you" North says. Jack wasn't sure what to do and well did something that anyone would do and that was run away, he thought that they would hate him for what happened.

Jack went as far as he felt that he needed to go, he began to wonder why anyone would want him still. He sat down on the cold ground before lifting his head up at a voice however no one was there, Jack looked around in fear

'_Feeling afraid Jack that_ _good_'

"who's there?" Jack said quietly it was as if the voice was in his head but that couldn't be could it, Jack couldn't see anyone at all so what was going on maybe he was going crazy or something.

'_They will never accepted you, you are nothing to them and they will turn against you like everyone else, they will never care about you_'

"**STOP IT**" Jack shouted having both of his head trying to block out the voice that seemed to keep taunting him, tears came to Jack's eyes. He didn't want to believe this voice but it seemed like it was true, Jack felt to his knees.

'_they are just like the rest, remember what she was like Jack, she hated both you and your sister didn't she_'

Jack shivered at that thought, he knew what this voice was talking about. Back when he was younger his birth mother had died and his father had gone with another woman who became his and his sister's step-mother. Darkness over came Jack.

* * *

back at North Pole

* * *

The others had no idea what had happened with Jack however they felt that Jack just needed time on his own, right now they needed to make sure that Bunny survived. They wondered if Bunny was going to be alright well he had to be being that he was strong however that was something that at times didn't apple.

It seemed like hours had past when Bunny opened his eyes, he found that he was on his own being that well some of the others had gone to go see if they could find Jack. Tooth was the only one that was still at the pole waiting for Bunny to wake up however also waiting for North and Sandy to return.

Tooth came into the room that Bunny was in to see that he was awake "Your awake" Tooth says excitably before coming over to Bunny and hugging him however moved back when Bunny winched.

"What happened, where's Jack?" Bunny asked

"You were injured and well Jack we don't know where he went off to, North and Sandy are looking for him" Tooth says. Bunny moved to get to his feet, even though he felt pain he had to find Jack as he didn't really trust the others to find Jack before anything bad happened.

* * *

to be continued

I have to thank Night-Fury1 for the idea that they gave in their review as I have decided to go with it.

Please review - I do like to hear what you have to say, anyone guessed who was talking to Jack in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

this is my first Rise Of The Guardians story and well I really do hope you like it. been going through a lot being that I had a lot of corsework to get through however now I don't as I'm just waiting for one assinment back however not sure if it will be a pass/merit or a refural

* * *

Bunny slowly moved off the bed and over to the door "Bunny you shouldn't be getting up, your injured" Tooth says fluttering over to Bunny.

"I can rest easier knowing that Jack is safe and not where Pitch can easily get him" Bunny says before tapping his foot on the ground and a hole appeared on the ground. Bunny hoped that Pitch would not have harmed Jack however if he had Pitch would not like to meet Bunny when he is angry.

Bunny remembered that Jack had told them where he had gone to when he left just after what happened after Easter, Bunny was sure that would have been a place that Jack would have gone. When he came there he could feel the cold air hit him, he shivered a little before sniffing around for Jack's sent.

He didn't care that the snow and ice was practically freezing him, he needed to find Jack. It wasn't too long before he managed to get a hold of Jack's scent however it wasn't a strong scent, Bunny eventually came to a pile of snow that looked as if covering something.

'Jack!' was what came to Bunny's mind as he moved the snow away; his thoughts were full of worry and fear that Jack was hurt. When moving the snow away Jack's figure could be seen, Bunny held the winter spirit close to him. Jack had not reacted having been unconscious or well it could have been a deep sleep that Jack was in.

Bunny got another one of his tunnels before heading back to the North Pole, waiting for him was Tooth, North and Sandy. Tooth had contacted them letting them know that Bunny had gone to find Jack and she was worried about him.

"Bunny, you found him" Tooth says happily before seeing that Jack wasn't awake "Is he alright?" she asked worriedly

"I don't know I found the little ankle biter like this" Bunny says, he looked down at Jack who was laying unmoving his arms. '_Please be alright, mate_' Bunny secretly prayed in his head, he hoped that Jack would be alright.

"Lets get him to a room so he rest, the same go for you Bunny" North says, before going to take Jack out of Bunny's arms however Bunny moved back slightly, he was feeling protective of Jack at the moment.

North noticed this "very well you can rest and keep Jack close to you" North says before leading Bunny to a room where both he and Jack could rest. Bunny soon was lying in the bed holding Jack close to him protectively.

* * *

A day later

* * *

This was when Jack awoke next and was back to his normal age; he noticed a feeling of warmth and wondered where it was coming from. He turned to look around when he saw Bunny and well a blush came across Jack's face, he had never expected this at all, he noticed that Bunny was holding him close to him as well as that he could see that Bunny was sleeping.

Jack's pov

I tried to move away however found it hard as Bunny had a strong grip even when he was sleeping, I hate to say it but I liked this in a way, I mean well I had come to like the guy sure we would fight and I would annoy him but that was something that I liked to do. It was also me kinder trying to get his attention after all.

I moved Bunny's arm away from around me and the slowly moved away from Bunny, I couldn't help but think it was cute to see Bunny sleeping and looking so cute like that. I slowly and quietly left the room and went to look around, from what it looked like I was in the North Pole.

I watched what was going on around with well with all the Yetis making all the toys and all, I remembered that it would be Christmas soon ok a few months before Christmas but it was still close. I hadn't noticed Phil come behind me and pick me up before carrying me to North's office; I looked at North and smiled a little.

North looked up at me before getting up and coming over to me "It good to see your back to normal Jack" North says before placing a hand on my shoulder, I wondered a little of what he meant by that. The last few days since I had been younger were a little hazy so it wasn't really much for me to remember of what happened.

"I guess good to be back to normal" I say to him before smiling my normal smile that at times meant that I was going to end up causing trouble.

'_Feeling afraid'_

I heard a voice and looked around a little; I wondered what it had been or who it had been I mean it wasn't normal for me to be hearing voices. North looked at me.

"Are ok you, Jack?" North asked me, I could hear the worry that was in his voice, I didn't want to worry him at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine North" I say still smiling trying to assure him that I was alright, I wondered what that voice had been. It was as if I had heard it before somewhere but I wasn't sure where I had heard it before.

* * *

Where Bunny is (Jack's pov end)

* * *

Bunny opened his eyes; he could sense that something wasn't right; he looked down to see that Jack was not on the bed or in the room "Jack?" Bunny called and looked around for Jack. He got off the bed before going out of the room as fast as he could being that he was still injured after all.

Bunny went to North's office to see if he had seen Jack, when he got there is was shocked. The shock soon turned to a smile, Bunny saw that Jack was back to normal and well couldn't be happier well as happy as he could be being that well he knew they would go back to their normal fighting.

* * *

to be continued

Please review - I do like to hear what you have to say,


End file.
